Rivalry and Revelation
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Após um tempo sem realizar nenhuma missão, Naruto sai em uma Ranking C, e quando achava que aquela missão iria ser fácil se surpreende com ninguém menos que ele. O que poderá acontecer nesse reencontro?
1. Rivalry

Uma semana havia se passa do desde que naruto ficara com neji, e desde aquele dia o loiro não havia saído em missões porque seus colegas de time estavam ocupados, sakura estava trabalhando no hospital, yamato resolvia uns problemas na ANBU, não que alguém soubesse é claro, Sai havia sumido, bem provavelmente estava em algum lugar pintando seus quadros e kakashi havia saído com alguns jounins para uma missão, resumindo, o loiro estava entediado e louco para fazer missões, mesmo que esta fosse Ranking C.

Havia acordado não fazia muito tempo, comeu alguma coisa, mais precisamente Ramen, tomou um banho, se arrumou e foi falar com a hokage, não agüentava mais ficar sem fazer nada, hoje iria arranjar uma missão de qualquer jeito.

xxxxx

Chegando no prédio hokage, entrou na sala da tsunade sem nem bater, fazendo a mesma o olhar repreendendo, ela amava naruto como se fosse seu filho, mas odiava essa mania que ele tinha de entrar sem bater.

-Oba-san, eu quero uma missão 'ttebayo, não agüento mais ficar sem fazer nada.

A hokage o olhou e deu um sorriso de lado, era exatamente isso que estava precisando.

-Que bom que apareceu naruto, eu estava realmente precisando de alguém como você para uma missão. Ela é ranking C, mas você vai ter que ir sozinho e não estou com mais ninguém disponível no momento. E ai, você vai? (N/A: A tsunade é louca? Onde já se viu mandar logo o naruto sozinho em uma missão o.O)

-Mas claro que eu vou 'ttebayo. Eu sou suficiente para cumprir uma missão ranking C sozinho. E então, tenho que fazer o que?

-É o seguinte naruto, seqüestraram o cachorrinho de uma madame e deixaram um pedido de resgate dizendo o local e o horário para entregar o dinheiro, mas falava também que teria que ir um Shinobi sozinho, por isso que eu estava aqui pensando em quem mandar, como ele iria sozinho não poderia ser um Shinobi fraco. Mas já que você aceitou, agora esta tudo bem, só que você terá que sair imediatamente, já esta quase na hora de entregar o resgate, e o lugar é meio longe. A mochila com o resgate esta ali no canto. Pegue e vá. Dispensado.

-Hai.

Naruto peou a mochila com a quantia pedida pelo seqüestrador e saiu da sala da hokage, foi correndo o Maximo que pode, o horário para a entrega estava próximo e ele ainda estava longe.

xxxxx

Correu o máximo que pode, e quando chegou ao local marcado, que era um casebre no meio da floresta, achou ter chegado tarde demais, pelo que parecia não havia ninguém no local, mas ao final deste pensamento ouviu um barulho vindo do lado de fora do casebre, mas como não havia sentido chakra algum ignorou, a pior coisa que poderia ter feito.

-Como eu esperava, mandaram logo o loiro hiperativo de konoha. Perfeito.

Naruto congelou ao ouvir aquela voz, não podia ser, não podia ser verdade, mas quando virou viu que não estava sonhando, ele realmente estava ali, e com o cachorrinho em seu colo.

-Sa-Sasuke. É mesmo você?

-Não Dobe, é só alucinação sua. É claro que sou eu.

-Mas porque você esta com o cachorrinho?

-Humft. Eu seqüestrei ele.

-Mas porque você o seqüestrou? É por causa do dinheiro?

-Na verdade dobe eu não quero o dinheiro.

-Pare de me chamar de dobe, teme. E se não quer o dinheiro, porque o seqüestrou então?

-Não sei porque vou contar, mas preste muita atenção. Eu não estava interessado no dinheiro, e sim em quem iria trazê-lo. E como já era esperado de konoha, mandaram você dobe.

-Já que você não quer o dinheiro, me de o cachorrinho que vou voltar para a vila teme.

-Eu não vou te devolver o cachorrinho e nem você vai voltar para konoha. Eu tenho planos melhores para você teme.

-E o que quer de mim 'ttebayo?

Sasuke deu seu típico sorriso de lado, prendeu o cachorrinho do lado de fora do casebre e se voltou para naruto, indo em direção a ele com passos precisos mas sensuais.

-Isso você logo saberá dobe.

Naruto congelou com a forma com que sasuke andava, ele não deveria mas estava suando frio e suas pernas tremiam, será que era agora que iria morrer?

Sasuke o prensou na parede e com um sorriso mais sínico e safado que sabia dar, disse.

-Espero que goste disso tanto quanto eu dobe.


	2. Revelations

Anteriormente em Rivalry and Revelations:

Sasuke o prensou na parede e com um sorriso mais sínico e safado que sabia dar, disse.

-Espero que goste disso tanto quanto eu dobe.

Agora:

Sem nem mesmo hesitar, Sasuke soca a barriga de Naruto fazendo o loiro arquear para frente com a dor, o pega pela jaqueta e o joga para fora do casebre, o loiro geme de dor porque havia batido em uma arvore, ainda com o sorriso na cara, Sasuke desembainha sua Kusanagi e vai em direção a Naruto mas para abruptamente ao vê-lo se mexendo.

Naruto se levanta lentamente com a mão sobre sua barriga, quando finalmente se põem em pé olha para Sasuke como quem queria uma resposta para seus atos.

-Porque fez isso Sasuke? Está querendo lutar comigo é isso?

Sasuke o fita de cima a baixo não acreditando em sua petulância por lhe perguntar aquilo.

-Humft. Estou só querendo me divertir um pouco.

Naruto ficou atônito com o que acabara de ouvir, então era isso, o Uchiha só estava querendo se divertir com ele, mas se ele queria diversão, era o que teria.

Naruto juntou sua mãos, fez o selo necessário e gritou.

-Tajju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Mais de dez Naruto apareceram ao redor do Naruto original, todos eles concentrados em seu único objetivo, fazer Sasuke parar com aquela palhaçada, o loiro não queria lutar com seu eterno rival, queria apenas cumprir com a missão ao qual foi designado e quem sabe levar o moreno de volta a vila.

Seus clones se espalharam em torno dele e do Uchiha, deixando apenas um com o original, o Uchiha se via cercado pelos clones do Uzumaki, mas como se aquilo não fosse nada para ele, permaneceu com um sorriso de canto na cara e um olhar de indiferença.

-Humft. É só isso que tem para me mostrar dobe?

Com sua Kusanagi em mãos, Sasuke rapidamente desfere um monte de golpes, acertando quase todos os clones de Naruto, restando apenas o que se encontrava ao lado do loiro.

-Agora fica muito mais fácil saber quem é o verdadeiro, não é mesmo dobe?

Naruto estava espantado com a rapidez de Sasuke, ele mau havia conseguido acompanhar seus movimentos, mas estava disposto a acabar com aquela palhaçada imediatamente, pôs sua mão direita na frente do Bunshin, e esse imediatamente começou a mover as mãos ao redor da do original, concentrando chakra para poder atacar.

Sasuke ao ver o que Naruto estava fazendo, imediatamente se posiciona e também concentra chakra em sua mão direita, mas diferente de Naruto que tinha em sua mão uma massa de chakra em forma de esfera, na sua mão também se encontrava uma massa de chakra, só que esse possuía raios ao redor. (N/A: nunca vi uma descrição mais pobre que nem a minha)

Como se os dois Shinobis previssem os movimento do adversário, foram um de encontro ao outro com seus ataques.

-Rasengan.

-Chidori.

No mesmo instante que se tocaram os dois ataques se chocaram jogando cada um dos Shinobis para cada lado, estavam relativamente feridos, Naruto não conseguia se mexer, estava com seu corpo todo dolorido, já Sasuke também estava com seu corpo dolorido, mas diferente de Naruto ele consegui se mover, levantou com uma certa dificuldade e após se recuperar um pouco foi em direção a Naruto.

Naruto ao ver Sasuke vindo em sua direção se desesperou, apesar do Kyuubi estar o curando, não estava sendo rápido o suficiente, aquele era seu fim, Sasuke iria matá-lo.

Assim que Sasuke chegou ao lado do loiro se abaixou e o pegou no colo (N/A: tipo noiva), rumou em direção ao casebre e chegando neste deitou Naruto em uma cama que ficava no canto, se debruçou sobre o loirinho e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Agora que você esta fraco posso aproveitar do jeito que eu sempre quis.

Naruto se assustou com o que Sasuke tinha dito, mas não pode questionar nada, no instante que ia falar alguma coisa, Sasuke o beijou.

O moreno não tinha pressa com o beijo, ele queria aproveitar cada canto daquela boca que sempre desejou, queria explorar cada cantinho mínimo com sua língua, e assim o fez, mas como parecia que tudo conspirava contra ele (N/A: Emo ^^), os dois ficaram sem ar, mas Sasuke aproveitou aquele momento para falar a Naruto algo que se encontrava a muito em seu coração, fazendo assim o loiro arregalar os olhos e ficar sem palavras.

-Naruto, Suki Dayo.


	3. Answers

-Naruto. Suki Dayo.

Após Sasuke dizer isso o silencio reinou no casebre, se uma agulha caísse naquele momento eles iriam ouvir, Naruto havia congelado, não sabia o que responder nem se responder, Sasuke apenas fitava o loiro, não queria que ele respondesse, queria apenas admirar a beleza do loiro de olhos azuis que estava em baio de sim.

Conforme tempo ia passando, Naruto ficava cada vez mais aflito,queria que Sasuke lhe falasse que aquilo não havia passado de uma brincadeira, que ele não o amava mas quanto mais tempo passava, mais ele tinha certeza de que o moreno não estava brincando, ate que acabou por entrar em desespero.

-Sasuke, você esta brincando né? Você não pode estar falando serio.

-Naruto, quando eu soube que você gostava de homens fiquei muito feliz, eu finalmente teria uma chance com aquele que sempre amei, mas eu não podia simplesmente aparecer em Konoha e te procurar, eu precisava que você saísse de lá sozinho, por isso bolei esse plano todo, porque eu precisava te ver, precisava te falar tufo que sentia por você.

Sasuke acariciava a face de Naruto carinhosamente, fazendo este ficar mais nervoso ainda.

-Mas então porque você quis lutar comigo 'ttebayo?

-Porque se eu falasse o que sinto por você com você completamente bem, você não

iria me ouvir e iria embora, então a única forma que vi foi te deixar debilitado pelo menos um pouco, ate eu conseguir te convencer do que sinto por você. E como eu sei que você se recupera rápido, essa foi a melhor opção. Mas vamos deixar de conversa, eu tenho planos melhores pra nos dois.

Naruto não teve nem tempo de tentar falar, o moreno já havia começado a beija-lo, ele sentia que era um beijo cheio de carinho, amor mas não era o que ele queria, estava confuso, já havia gostado do moreno quando era mais novo, mas após tudo que ele havia feito não sabia se nutria ainda aquele sentimento, mas de uma coisa sabia, precisava fazer o moreno parar de qualquer maneira.

Tentou a todo custo empurrar Sasuke de cima de si, mas parecia que quanto mais tentava mais o moreno aprofundava o beijo, resolveu por fim parar de corresponder ao beijo, e logo em seguida Sasuke se separou dele o olhando confuso.

-O que foi dobe, não esta gostando?

-Não é isso Sasuke. É que... Aaahh...

Naruto nem teve tempo de falar, Sasuke sugava seu pescoço como se dependesse disso para viver, o loiro gemia de prazer com a caricia recebida, e gemeu mais ainda quando Sasuke abriu sua jaqueta, rasgou sua camisa e chupou com mais vontade ainda seu mamilo enquanto apertava o outro.

A essa altura o loiro nem lembrava mais que ia impedir Sasuke de fazer qualquer coisa, ele só queria sentir prazer, Sasuke sugava seu mamilo direito com vontade, ora revezando com o esquerdo enquanto Naruto gemia mais alto ainda.

Sasuke aos poucos ia descendo em direção ao selo (N/A: não é o selo que vocês estão pensando seus pervertidos, é o da barriga ò.Ó) deixando um rastro de mordidas e saliva, contornou o selo com a língua e por fim penetrou sua língua no umbigo do loiro, mas om estava com pressa resolveu ir logo pra melhor parte.

Foi descendo a calça do loiro com os dentes quando de repente recebeu um chute no peito e foi parar na parede, olhou pra Naruto e viu que o loiro estava com um semblante de raiva não entendeu nada, achou que ele estava gostando.

Quando Sasuke começou a tirar sua calça, acordou pra vida e viu o que ia acontecer se não parasse aquilo a tempo, e a primeira coisa que lhe passou na cabeça foi chutar o moreno, e assim o fez. Estava morrendo de raiva de Sasuke, como ele podia pensar que depois de tudo era só chegar dizendo que o amava e ele ia se entregar. Apesar dele querer muito o uchiha não ia ceder tão facilmente, e também Sasuke havia dito que o amava e ele não sabia o que sentia pelo moreno, não queria o iludir.

Sasuke se levantou e foi em direção a Naruto mas parou quando viu o loiro recuar um pouco sobre a cama, levantou as mãos como se quisesse acalmá-lo, se sentou na beira da cama bem distante do loiro, e quando foi começar a falar foi interrompido pelo loiro.

-Sasuke, olha cara agente precisa conversar. Primeiro, desculpe pelo chute mas foi necessário, segundo, eu também te quero mas não é certo, e terceiro...

-Porque não é certo dobe? Ate onde eu saiba você gosta de homens, então por quê?

-Se você me deixa-se terminar não iria ficar fazendo perguntas idiotas. Terceiro, você disse que me amava mas eu não posso te dizer o mesmo, não sei o que sinto por você, ou você acha que depois de tudo que aconteceu eu iria te dizer que também te amava e ia fugir cm você? Tenha dó né Sasuke, a vida não é como agente quer, você nem a menos perguntou se eu queria ter alguma coisa com você, não pode ir chegando assim e achar que eu vou corresponder.

-Mas quando o Sasori e o Deidara te seqüestraram você cedeu rapidinho para eles, foi a mesma coisa com os outros, porque comigo que te amo é diferente?

-Olha, não sei nem quero saber como você sobre o Sasori e o Deidara e sobre os outros, mas uma coisa você pode ter certeza, eles não haviam me machucado como você machucou, e eu também nunca senti nada por eles a não ser atração física.

Sasuke ficou boquiaberto com o que Naruto havia dito, ele já havia gostado dele?

-Antes que você pergunte Sasuke, quando eu era mais novo fui apaixonado por você e você nunca percebeu, acho que desde que nos conhecemos quando nós dois tínhamos 8 anos, quando nos formamos na academia e fomos para no mesmo time eu tive que pensar em um jeito de você não perceber, e aumentei mais ainda a mentira de que eu gostava da Sakura, mas tava na cara que era mentira, até o Kakashi-sensei percebeu desde o começo, eu te namorei com ele um tempo atrás, mas isso não vem ao caso agora, quando você foi embora atrás daquela cobra me machucou muito, mas quando sai pra treinar com o Ero-sannin ele me fez

Ver que eu deveria desistir do mor que sentia por você e me concentrar em somente te trazer de volta pra Konoha, e fiz exatamente o que fiz, acabei me sentindo melhor com isso e sou obrigado a te dizer que não sinto mais o mesmo por você, mas ainda sou seu amigo Sasuke.

Sasuke aos poucos digeria o que tinha acabado de ouvir do loiro, penso um pouco e se decidiu, iria se abrir pra ele, ia contar tudo que estava em seu coração.

-Deixe eu te contar umas coisas também Naruto. Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez quando tínhamos 8 anos eu te achei um idiota, mas com o tempo vi que éramos iguais, ambos não tínhamos família mas você ao contrario de mim sempre sorria, mesmo com toda a vila te tratando mau nunca deixava de sorrir, e com o tempo fui me apaixonando por você, quando dei por mim já não conseguia te tirar mais da cabeça. Quando fomos parar no mesmo time eu me v obrigado a te tirar da cabeça, você gostava da Sakura mas acabei falhando, eu não conseguia te esquecer. Mas quando o Itachi apareceu dizendo que estava atrás de você, eu tinha que tomar uma iniciativa, não podia deixar ele te levar pra Akatsuki, precisava ficar mais forte, por isso fui procurar o Orochimaru, eu quero matar o Itachi não pela minha vingança mas pra te proteger. Humft, e pensar que podíamos ter ficado juntos, eu fui um idiota não falando o que sentia. Mas Naruto eu queria te pedir uma coisa, mesmo que você não me ame, seja meu pelo menos dessa vez, que essa seja a primeira e ultima, só pra eu ter certeza que todas as burradas que fiz ate hoje não foram em vão, por favor deixa eu te amar elo menos dessa vez? Ai pode ate ser que um dia eu volte pra Konoha, depois de ter matado meu irmão é claro.

Naruto pareceu ponderar quanto ao pedido do moreno, devagar se esgueirou pela cama em direção a ele, se sentou em seu colo e colocou a Mao em seu rosto para lhe acariciar, aproximou perigosamente seus rostos e quando estava para o beijar sussurrou.

-Claro Sasuke, mas que essa a primeira e ultima por enquanto, quem sabe quando você voltar pra Konoha agente conversa.

E o beijou.

Sasuke ainda estava muito surpreso com a resposta de Naruto, saber que um dia poderia ter a possibilidade de ficar pra sempre com aquele que amava o deixava muito feliz, e mesmo que o loiro não gostasse dele isso era uma questão de tempo.

No começo o beijo foi lento, uma mistura d carinho e afeto, mas conforme as mãos iam dançando pelos corpos o beijo ia aumentando o ritmo, fazendo todo o carinho virar desejo e todo o afeto virar tesão, as línguas travavam uma batalha, a luxuria estava presente em todos os movimentos dos dois.

Naruto já não agüentava mais de tesão, começou a soltar o laço que prendia a roupa de Sasuke (N/A: não sei o nome T.T), a jogou pro outro lado do quarto, rapidamente tirou a parte de cima da roupa do moreno e já começou a beijar seu tórax, Sasuke muito surpreso com o tesão que o loiro estava só fez curtir o momento enquanto suas mãos passavam por todo aquele corpo definido, Naruto não agüentando mais deita o moreno na cama e sem deixar ele pensar direito tira de uma vez só sua calça e cueca, mostrando assim o sexo grosso e rijo do moreno, deu um sorriso safado e caiu de boca no membro de Sasuke fazendo o moreno urrar de prazer, subia e descia num ritmo frenético não dando tempo pro moreno raciocinar direito, ele tinha um membro bem grande e grosso que preenchia completamente a boca do loirinho que se deliciava com isso e também com os gemidos do moreno, não demorou quase nada e o moreno já estava gozando na boca do loirinho, que engoliu tudo sem deixar escorrer uma gota sequer.

Sem querer dar tempo pr moreno fazer nada Naruto se levanta e tira sua calça juntamente com sua cueca fazendo Sasuke se surpreender e seu membro voltar a ficar rijo n mesmo instante, se esgueirou pra cima do moreno e de uma vez só sentou no membro dele, sentiu uma leve fisgada de dor que passou quando ouviu o moreno urrar mais alo ainda, cavalgava rápido subindo quase ate tirar o membro de dentro de si e descia de uma vez só engolindo todo o membro com seu anus , Sasuke que ainda era virgem pois estava se guardando para o loiro não acreditava em como ele era safado, juntou suas mãos a cintura dele e começou a ajudá-lo com os movimentos, que não sabia como mas estavam cada vez mais rápidos.

Seus gemidos preenchiam o casebre, o lugar estava toado por prazeres e desejos, Naruto não agüentando mais o cansaço se inclina pra frente e o moreno começa a estocá-lo, levanta um pouco sua bunda e começa a dar bombadas fortes e rápidas, o loiro não ia agüentar por muito mais tempo, as bombadas estavam uma delicia e seu membro estava sendo massageado por suas barrigas, acabou por não agüentar e gozou soltando um gemido alto, quando Sasuke sentiu o interior do loiro se contrair esmagando seu membro também não agüentou e se esvaiu dentro dele, também gemendo alto.

-Sasuke... Ar... Ar... Não que eu não tenha gostado, muito pelo contrario eu adorei, mas eu acho melhor nos pararmos por aqui ou Konoha vai acabar mandando ágüem atrás de mim e como essa missão era pra ser rápida eu não poso demorar mais, desculpe.

-Tudo bem Naruto, e entendo mas quero que saiba de uma coisa, eu amei poder te amar desse jeito e como eu ainda era virgem não podia ter sido melhor mas eu te prometo, assim que eu matar o Itachi eu vou voltar pra Konoha, voltar pra você, por favor pense muito bem sobre nos dois, logo eu estarei lá pra ficar com você, se você quiser é claro.

-Pode deixar Sasuke, eu vou pensar. Agora deixa eu me trocar que preciso ir, o dinheiro esta na mochila, é seu.

-Eu não quero o dinheiro, tudo o que eu queria era você, leve de volta para Konoha.

-Hai. Vou levar.

Quando os dois já estavam prontos, Naruto pega a mochila e o cachorrinho e se despede de Sasuke com um leve beijo em seus lábios e parte pra Konoha.

Sasuke se vira na outra direção indo pro esconderijo do Orochimaru com uma coisa em mente, quanto mais rápido matar seu irmão mais rápido vai ter o loiro pra si.

O que ninguém reparou era que alguém seguia Naruto escondido no meio da arvores.

-Então você gosta de homens né Naruto-kun, espero que goste do que esta por vir.

O desconhecido falava consigo mesmo e quando passou rapidamente por uma pequena clareira só deu pra ver sua roupa, que era um sobretudo preto com nuvens vermelhas, só que Naruto não viu e seguiu seu caminho tranquilamente.

Alguém da Akatsuki estava atrás de Naruto e o queria de qualquer jeito.


End file.
